ABSTRACT? INTEGRATED CANCER GENOMICS SHARED RESOURCE The Integrated Cancer Genomics shared resource (ICG) is committed to providing state-of-the-art instrumentation and protocol support to Duke Cancer Institute (DCI) researchers as these technologies evolve over time. The ICG expanded to meet DCI needs that encompass microbiome, epigenetic and increase single cell services provided by three institutionally designated core facilities: Sequencing and Genomic Technologies Core (SGT), the recently established Microbiome Shared Resource (MSR), and the Molecular Genomics Core (MGC). By unifying these existing resources for DCI members, the ICG meets its objective to provide one-stop access to all of the major research protocols and instrumentation platforms used in contemporary cancer genomics research, including genomics, transcriptomics, microbial studies, and epigenetics. For over a decade, the ICG has maintained a record of providing updated, state-of-the-art genomic and transcriptomic services to DCI members. The ICG includes services that are performed by three Duke School of Medicine (SOM) core facilities. The Sequencing and Genomic Technologies (SGT) and Microbiome Shared Resource (MSR) perform services within the Duke Center for Genomics and Computational Biology; the Molecular Genomics Core (MGC) performs services within the Duke Molecular Physiology Institute. The ICG unifies all of the cancer genomic technologies on campus, providing one-stop access to all of the major research protocols and instrumentation platforms used in contemporary cancer genomics research. The ICG supports a wide range of projects from DCI investigators, by providing expert consultation, project management and training to facilitate access to approaches including SNP discovery, mapping chromatin modifications, single-cell sequencing, measuring mRNA levels at several scales (single genes, cancer panels, entire transcriptome), sequencing exomes, identifying DNA methylation, microbiome profiling, and mapping transcription factor binding sites. By offering the full range of technological platforms, the ICG allows investigators to choose the optimal solution for their cancer related projects and assists investigators with data quality control, versioning, statistical analysis, and dissemination for all of these services. In addition, the ICG works with DCI investigators to explore and establish new technologies which catalyzes the advancement of cancer research. In 2018, the ICG shared resource provided services to 290 investigators, 29% of whom were DCI members, accounting for 25% of total usage, from all 8 DCI Research Programs. Use of this shared resource by DCI Members contributed to 216 publications over the project period, 80 of which were in high impact journals. The shared resource operates primarily on a cost-recovery basis, with institutional support for a portion of the operating costs and instrument purchases. Support from the Cancer Center Support Grant allows ICG to provide DCI members with consultations, assistance with grant and manuscript preparation, and scheduling priority. User fees for other activities follow School of Medicine guidelines.